


amrita shower

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dry Orgasm, M/M, Macro/Micro, Sounding, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Kinktober Day #2: Sounding & Macro/Micro"So cute!" gushes Kasumi and she runs over to brush her finger against Crow's back. He instantly falls silent, and Joker can feel a tremble run through his small body.The pink nub in the black bottom of the orb starts to grow and before Joker's amazed eyes, he realizes that there is a translucent liquid starting to bud at the tip.It's almost like a miniature dick is starting to grow and when he presses down slightly against the sides of Crow's body, he can see even more of it come out.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	amrita shower

Joker destroys the Bugs right as the remaining Scathach sends a spell towards Kasumi. She freezes up, her red eyes visibly wide even behind her mask, and he hears Crow tsk his tongue in irritation.

"Useless!" he snaps, and he runs forward, brandishing his sword. He kicks Kasumi away and holds the sword in front of his body in a defensive pose. However, instead of bouncing off the serrated blade, the spell seems to swerve around him and slam into his body. He yelps in pain and falls to the ground, convulsing and shaking.

"Crow!" Joker yells at the same time as Kasumi's panicked exclamation of "Senpai!" He shoots his gun furiously in Scathach's direction and barely has time for any sort of satisfaction as he sees her disappear in a burst of shadow. Already, he has Sandalphon manifested, and the angel's blank face looks down on Crow's trembling form, casting an Amrita Shower.

Despite the spell taking effect, Crow doesn't stop shaking, and to Joker's horror, he can see smoke starting to rise from his rival's limp body. The Amrita Shower becomes a Sama Recarm, but it doesn't help.

"Crow!" Joker screams again, and he starts batting away at the smoke with his hands. Kasumi runs next to him and mirrors the action. He can hear her shallow and hitched breathing, either guilty or scared, but Joker doesn't have the mental fortitude to comfort her.

When the smoke finally clears, he doesn't catch sight of striped lycra or red steel or black armour. He doesn't even see brown hair or a slim frame or a fat ass. He sees instead, a little round ball, seemingly made of felt.

"How adorable!" Kasumi says, and Joker sees the orb shake, quivering in spot as if it's about to roll over.

"Watch out!" Joker says, pushing Kasumi behind him. If he loses Kasumi on top of Crow, he isn't sure what he would do. "It could be a Shadow!"

"Just who are you calling a Shadow?" demands Crow's familiar voice, emanating from an unfamiliar form. The little brown ball manages to swivel itself around until it's looking up at Joker and Kasumi with its beady little embroidered eyes.

As if moving on autopilot, Joker bends down and picks him up with one hand. Crow is saying something to him but Joker can hardly focus through the sheer shock of just what exactly he's looking at and holding.

Crow is now small and soft, about the size of Joker's hand. He's weirdly adorable, all round like this. When Joker squeezes down on the felt, he sees the start of a pink nub start to poke itself out from the black portion. Despite the furious screeching of "I'm going to _kill_ that Shadow!" and other insults emanating from his little form, the blank smile on his fabric face doesn't move.

Kasumi and Joker stare at each other, then at Crow, then back to each other.

"Senpai, do you hear that?" Kasumi asks nervously.

"Crow!" Joker calls, looking around in a vain hope that what he's seeing is just a dream conjured up by this odd reality. Or that maybe the round toy in his hand is just a weirdly well-made doppelganger of sorts. "Crow, where are you?"

"I'm right here!" the little plush ball exclaims again, tilting itself back and forth like a daruma.

He can't resist running a gloved finger through the velvety hair and Crow lets out another angry squeak.

"So cute!" gushes Kasumi and she runs over to brush her finger against Crow's back. He instantly falls silent, and Joker can feel a tremble run through his small body.

The pink nub in the black bottom of the orb starts to grow and before Joker's amazed eyes, he realizes that there is a translucent liquid starting to bud at the tip.

It's almost like a miniature dick is starting to grow and when he presses down slightly against the sides of Crow's body, he can see even more of it come out.

"J-Joker," Crow says, his voice strangled, and Joker blinks, coming back to himself. He moves the hand clutching Crow closer to his chest and takes a step back.

"Kasumi, I think maybe we should stop touching him," he says, and Kasumi clasps a hand to her mouth before dipping her head.

"Sorry!"

"The way I can feel everything all around me is...strange," Crow says, his voice muffled against Joker's chest. "It feels weird."

Joker bets it does, considering Crow is now so small that he can envelop his entire body with just one hand, and every time the leather brushes against the odd fuzz encompassing Crow's small body, he can feel more slick start to leak out of the small dick.

"We'll go to a safe room and see what we can do," Joker says, and he gently pops Crow's body into the pocket at the front of his jacket.

He half expected Crow to complain about the semi-rough treatment, but instead, he hears a soft moan vibrate through the pocket and it feels almost as if Crow's body temperature rises.

Not good. He waves for Kasumi to follow him and backtracks to where he last remembers a safe room being.

The more and faster Joker moved, the more Crow's heated body rubbed against the rough inner fabric of Joker's jacket, which slowed their pace by quite a bit. It was difficult to sneak around the white Palace, considering the large amount of Shadows who could hear Crow's hoarse whining.

Once or twice, Kasumi had to swoop in from above, her acrobatic prowess an immense asset in her ambushes. Taken off-balance and off-guard, few Shadows could stand up to the fury of her assaults, though Joker had to help out once or twice with his gun.

By the time they reach the safe room, Crow seems to have hit his limit, and he was practically begging for Joker to take him out and give him some fresh air.

The nub is starting to grow longer and bigger, until it looks like there's a stake protruding from Joker's jacket. Kasumi is covering her face with her hands, but Joker can still see her peeking out from between her fingers.

"S-senpai..." Kasumi says, but she doesn't seem to be able to get any further words out. Joker tilts his head curiously, and she points at Joker's pocket with a shaking finger.

Joker looks down. There's a wet patch starting to stain the black fabric even darker, and when Joker reaches in and pulls out Gorb, the small fabric ball twitching and trembling. Even through his gloves he can feel the strangely slimy flesh.

"Crow, you holding up?" Joker asks. It's a stupid question, and he knew it was stupid the second it left his mouth.

Crow is very obviously not okay. The nub (and Joker should admit at this point it's more a miniature penis at this point, with balls and all) cannot stop leaking, and it's already making a mess of his glove. The felt of Crow's material is practically drenched, and though the dead-eyed smile on his face doesn't change, there are small pinpricks of wetness starting to gather at the edge of the embroidered eyes.

"Do I _look_ like I'm holding up?" Crow asks shakily.

"No, not really," Joker admits. The dick is an angry and throbbing red, and Joker strokes it with his thumb absentmindedly. A litany of curses falls from Crow's small v-shaped mouth, and the gap between Crow's adorable face and his potty mouth is so funny that Joker can't help but huff out a laugh.

Kasumi squeaks with embarrassment, and Joker quickly takes his thumb away. He almost forgot that he technically has an audience.

"You wanna wait outside, Kasumi? I'll try to reverse this status effect, so can you keep watch outside for us?"

She nods frantically, looking desperately pleased with the excuse to leave. "I'll be right outside, and don't worry, I will definitely come back and find you if any Shadows show up, so please please _please_ just worry about Crow-senpai and yourself."

And with that, she was gone.

Joker isn't sure what is it about Crow right now. He looks like a collectible item that he could get from a gacha machine, and yet, the delicious sounds of Crow fighting against the sensations washing through his sensitive cotton body make his breath come faster.

His hands are shaking as he takes out a lockpick from his pocket, and, hiding his nervousness as best as he can, says, "Crow, you're making a horrible mess. I should be glad there's no cleaning fee in the Metaverse."

"Joker, please," Crow says in a strangled voice.

He isn't sure what exactly Crow is begging for right now — if he wants Joker to stop touching his overstimulated body or if he wants Joker to rub him to completion. But the wetness pouring out of Crow's small dick is truly starting to get all over him, and some of it even drips down his wrist and arm.

Out of curiosity, he leans down and licks a wet stripe up the cock, his heart pounding faster when he hears Crow's hoarse cry. He feels a vibration run through the orb and wonders if that was Crow's attempt to move his body.

The liquid is salty and bitter, and Joker feels an odd sensation on his tongue after he takes his mouth away. It feels like there's a strange fuzziness of sorts and no matter how much he licks his lips or runs his tongue against the roof of his mouth, he can't seem to get it off. It's not exactly the best sensation in the world, and Joker can't imagine enduring any more of it for as long as he would need to to suck Crow dry.

The lockpick had just been a naughty little idea but if he can't clean up Crow with his mouth directly, he might as well try to prevent Crow from getting even more dirty.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," Joker lies and he starts to rub the the skinny end of the lockpick against Crow's cock, collecting as much slick as he can.

"It already hurts," Crow whines, starting to move his body in a futile attempt to get away.

Joker clamps his fingers down harder around Crow. It's somewhat exciting to see how he could incapacitate Crow — one of the most powerful fighters and Persona users he's ever met — with just his hand alone. That he has full control over Crow's every action, and even his life. If he so wishes, he could squeeze down so hard that all the stuffing rips out of Crow's body, or toss him onto the ground to be trampled or eaten by a Shadow.

He shakes his head to clear out the thoughts and trains his eyes back onto the precious cargo in his hand. When he pulls the lockpick away from the dick, he can see a silver strand cling onto the metal, as if begging it to stay.

"You're already so greedy," Joker says, his voice hoarse and low.

"Just touch me, Joker," Crow gasps.

Joker rubs his thumb up and down the side of Crow's body and to his delight, he feels the hint of something hard against his finger. He presses down even harder and feels Crow's body start to tense up like a coiled spring.

"Not there," Crow says, and Joker laughs again. It's cute that Crow thinks he has any say or control in this situation. But the cock continues to fill up until it's so long that Crow could probably see it right before his eyes, and it's starting to turn a deep crimson with the strain.

Taking mercy on Crow, Joker starts to work the head and slit with the lockpick, moving his thumb to stroke the straining penis, up and down. He focuses on his actions, tuning out even Crow's breathy moans.

"Tell me if it hurts," Joker repeats before he starts to press the thin metal into the leaking hole in Crow's cock.

"Jo—! _Fuck!_ " Crow screams and Joker watches as tears start to stream out of his empty eyes. He doesn't say anything about pain though, so Joker continues to press in. He moves his wrist this way and that to work the curves of the lockpick inside, as if he's trying to open up a particularly stubborn treasure chest.

"You're fine," Joker says soothingly and he presses his mouth against Crow's forehead, breathing in the oddly clean scent. "You're doing well."

"Stop, I—" but he cuts himself off with a pained yelp as Joker rolls the lockpick in between his thumb and index finger, causing it to swivel around in Crow's sensitive dick. He's sure that Crow's cock feels like it's on fire, burning around the metal invading it, but Joker can't stop.

There's a wooden handle at the end of the lockpick, and it's quite heavy. Joker genuinely fears that if he lets go, the lockpick will topple over and rip through Crow's dick, so he summons Arsene. He thinks he can feel his Persona give him a judging look from underneath his hat, but the thief complies by gently snapping the majority of the handle away, leaving only a little bit left so that the sound could never go in too deep.

"You said you'd stop," Crow gasps, whimpering somewhat at the vibrations traveling through his oversensitive flesh.

"If it hurts," Joker says. He runs his fingers all over Crow's body. Despite knowing that he'll get a mouth full of fuzz for his trouble, he lavishes Crow with his tongue, focusing on where the fabric is already wet from Crow's own pre-cum. He could probably fit the entirety of Crow's body inside of his mouth, and for a second, he seriously considers doing so. But the more he hears Crow's delicious sounds, the more he wants to relish in his helplessness and pleasure.

He returns his mouth to suckling Crow's painfully erect penis, as if it's a lollipop or a popsicle rather than heated flesh.

"Let me come, Joker," Crow cries.

Joker doesn't completely remove his mouth from the dick, and instead, he shifts it so that it's pressed against the side of his mouth, away from his teeth. "You'll get yourself all dirty, right after I cleaned you up," he says, knowing that it's a silly excuse.

If Crow was in his right mind, he would probably call him out, but as it stands, Crow simply bucks into Joker's mouth, squeaking as Joker's words send vibrations down his dick.

Kasumi is still waiting outside, so Joker quickly goes back to work, bobbing his head slightly as he gives Crow's small dick the full attention it deserves after all the stress he's been through.

Small in comparison to a human dick, granted.

Crow's dick is _big_ considering his small size, and Joker wonders if human Crow's penis was also massive relative to his height.

He tries to remember what it had looked like during their excursion to the bathhouse, but Akechi had spent the entire time wrapped up in a towel or underwater. The few times Akira had tried to sneak a peek, Akechi had whirled on him with a plastic smile and a teasing "you pervert."

_I guess he was right about the pervert part._

*"*Take out the lockpick," Crow begs. "Please. Take it out. I wanna cum. I—"

"You can do it," Joker says encouragingly, and he nibbles lightly against the dick. Crow yelps in response. "Come on, Crow. You can do it."

"No, I can't! I—"

Joker stands up and moves closer to the door. He's not sure how soundproof safe rooms are, and he isn't entirely sure whether or not Kasumi is literally right outside. But he doubts Crow has the mental faculties for anything beyond wanting to orgasm right now.

"Kasumi's out there too and she's waiting for you," Joker says. He takes his mouth away from Crow's dick with a _pop_ and he's pleased to see that the makeshift sound has been doing a great job in plugging him up.

Small drops of white-tinged pre-cum run down the sides of Crow's penis like tears, but it's nothing compared to the literal waterfall that had been gushing out of the slit earlier. With his thumb, index finger, and middle finger, he holds Crow's dick as delicately as he would hold a pen, and he pumps as quickly and as hard as he can without crushing it.

"You're so wet," Joker says fervently. "So loud. Kasumi could probably hear you from out there. Weren't you trying to show her what a good senpai you are? What an amazing fighter you are? What do you think she thinks of you now, moaning and whining like this?"

He didn't think it possible, but Crow gets even louder, and Joker can't help the maniacal grin that stretches across his lips at the realization. Who knew that Crow is such an exhibitionist?

"You like that? Thinking about Kasumi hearing you?"

He rubs harder and digs under the head, scratching at it as if he's curing an itch.

"N-No," Crow says, his voice weak. Joker's not sure if Crow is denying the claim about Kasumi, or if he's begging Joker to stop yet again.

"I'm trying to help you," Joker says. "This is all on you. Just let go."

There's no opening on the underside or back of Crow, but Joker runs his palm against the oddly flattened and bumpy bottom of Crow's body. It was a bit of a gamble, seeing as he isn't sure if that is meant to be Crow's ass or his legs, but Crow's moans take on a distinctly desperate edge and with a final scream, he tenses up, trembling.

Joker rubs him through the dry orgasm, keeping his eyes fixated on Crow's unchanging face.

He isn't sure how long the orgasm takes, but by the time Crow falls limp, trembling minutely in the palm of Joker's hand, Joker's fingers are sore and tired. He stretches them out and gently pulls out half of the lockpick, watching with dark satisfaction as white pours out of the slit.

Before everything could escape, he pushes the improvised sound back in, and licks away the cum, feeling Crow jerk away from his tongue as best as he can.

"Too bad it didn't work," Joker says breathlessly. "I've read hentai manga where an orgasm could reverse the effect of a spell."

Crow's only response is a woozy moan. Even though Crow's eyes are now a simplified black and brown, he thinks that he's looking up, sightless with the last remnants of pleasure. He doesn't call Joker out on his lie, but Joker isn't even sure if Crow heard him. He fondly runs his finger all over Crow's body one last time, as if he's a cat trying to rub in its scent.

"We should continue and find the Palace owner," Joker says, gently placing Crow back into his pocket. He can still feel the penis pressing insistently against his chest, but without the constant wetness, it's not as distracting as before.

Kasumi is standing far away from the safe room, crouched behind a table. For a second, Joker wonders if she had missed everything that went on inside, but the red flush on her face tells a different tale.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," he says, keeping his voice light and casual.

"N-no, it's fine!" Kasumi yelps, her voice much higher than usual. She rushes towards Joker but at a much more respectful distance than she usually stands. "Um, should we continue exploring, or should we leave?"

"Continue exploring," Joker says firmly. "We need to see if the Palace owner can help turn Crow back. My Amrita Shower didn't do anything at all."

"Amrita Shower my ass," Crow wheezes. Joker pats his pocket, uncaring of whether or not he jostles Crow around in there.

The two travel through the rest of the strange Palace, covering each other's backs and pointing out posters here and there in a vague attempt to try and deduce the Palace Owner's identity. By the time they confront Maruki and Maruki snatches Kasumi — Sumire — away, Joker had already forgotten about Crow in his pocket.

That is, until he makes it back to the real world, panting and nursing a phantom injury on his arm from where the Hastur got in a clean hit.

"Joker!" he hears Akechi say from, to his horror, his pocket.

He slowly reaches into his jacket pocket and tugs him free. Despite the never-changing smile, he can practically sense Akechi's murderous intent.

"Would you believe me if I said I was legitimately shocked that Maruki-sensei would do such a thing?" he asks, hoping his smile was charming enough.

If anything, he could feel the disappointment grow stronger, and it makes Akira want to crawl inside a hole and hide away from the world.

The feeling only intensifies when he sheepishly makes his way back into Maruki's Palace and asks a bemused Maruki if he can help turn Crow back into a human.

**Author's Note:**

> Gorb porn gives me life, ngl


End file.
